Relaciones
by lori777
Summary: La vida en la escuela Horitsuba siempre es muy atearada sobre todo para los gemelos Syaoran y Sayoron, junto con u primo Watanuki, todos ellos sufren mal de amores. Shonen ai-Yaoi. FaiSyao,KuroSayo,YuuixWataxDou.


**Relaciones**

En la academia Horitsuba se encuentra los profesores más capacitados para cada una de sus materias, los más destacados son tres, el profesor de educación física Kurogane Suwa, el profesor de Química Fai D. Flourite, y el profesor de la clase de economía domestica, Yuui D. Flourite, hermano gemelo de este último. Los alumnos más destacados son varios, entre ella la señorita Daidoiji por el coro, Watanuki en economía doméstica, Syaoran Lee en Historia, etc. Como afiliada de la poderosa Academia Campus CLAMP, es obvio que la directora de Horitsuba, Ichihara Yuuko, escogiera a los mejores, aunque por su carácter, también es entendible que jugará un poco con su personal.

El joven Syaoron Lee es la estrella del equipo de karate de la academia, es un ejemplo a seguir, todos los días se encierra en el gimnasio dos horas para entrenar, durante ese tiempo es observado por Kurogane-sensei (n/a. maestro). El moreno de ojos de fuego siempre queda prendido de lo rápido que avanza Syaoron con cada entrenamiento, la belleza de sus movimientos al realizar cualquier ataque o defensa, era perfecto. Lo único que el profesor de educación física ni siquiera sospecha es que el castaño se esfuerza cada día para impresionarlo a él precisamente.

Todo comenzó durante su primer año, cuando decidió entrar al equipo, en principio no estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades pero entonces un profesor alto y moreno le dijo: "Que no te importe lo que te digan, tu sigue esforzándote". Aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente, por ello ahora pelea con el firme propósito de convertirse en el mejor, cosa que ha logrado hasta ahora y reunir el valor suficiente para confesarse con su maestro.

Syaoron tiene un hermano gemelo, Syaoran. Él es un experto en historia, su sueño desde pequeño ha sido convertirse en arqueólogo. Pero Syaoran no solo destaca en historia, también es bueno en otras materias como química. Adora esa clase en especial porque le gusta el profesor que la imparte, un hombre joven y rubio de hermosa sonrisa, incluso tiene un club de fans dentro de la misma Academia. Pero el rubio solo tienes ojos para su lindo castaño, desde que lo conoció durante su primer año le fascino su manera de ser tan tímida y tierna.

Watanuki Kimihiro, primo de Syaoran y Syaoron, es un genio en la cocina, en especial con los postres, todos aman su toque especial en la cocina, incluso su maestro, Yuui. El rubio que es gemelo de Fai, tiene el mismo gusto por la sangre joven como su hermano, desde que probó uno de sus pasteles de chocolate, el cual preparó en honor al día de San Valentín, se enamoró perdidamente de ese toque. Pero, hay un pequeño problema porque Watanuki solo cocina para una persona, muchos podrían pensar que se trata de Kunogi Himawari, pero en realidad es Doumeki Shizuka.

Un buen día, cuando el sol brillaba felizmente en el cielo, y era de un olor azul claro como los ojos de Yuui y Fai, comenzó una hermosa relación. Syaoron estaba practicando una kata llamada "Juni no kata" cuando un ruido lo distrajo, era Kurogane-sensei recogiendo los balones de clases anteriores, Syaoron se sonrojo cuando lo miró solo en camiseta de tirantes, de un color blanco muy transparente, quizás por el sudor. Nervioso giró la cabeza, y se concentró como pudo en la práctica.

— Oi, mocoso… ayúdame con esto — ordeno el moreno profesor, la piel de Syaoron se erizo, camino hacia él como si se tratará de un robotito. — ¡Rápido! — gritó el moreno sorprendido de la torpeza del castaño.

Syaoron juntó todos los balones que pudo y los colocó en el costal, el moreno se encargaría de llevarlos dentro. De pronto, vio como el moreno se detuvo, secó el sudor de su frente con el brazo, tenía un enorme torso, Syaoron intentó no mirarlo pero era imposible ignorarlo. Sin esperarlo, el moreno profesor se sacó la camiseta para quedarse solo en pantalones.

— ¡¡Maldito sol!! ¡Odio el calor! — exclamo mientras se secaba con su propia camiseta, Syaoron se quedo boquiabierto, casi se desmaya de la supresa. — Oye niño ¿no estará enfermo o sí? — pregunto el moreno acercándose al castaño, Syaoron negó con la cabeza con fuerza. — Je estas rojo, debe ser por el sol —, el castaño asintió con fuerza con la cabeza, tanto que se mareó.

Kurogane llevó el saco de pelotas dentro del gimnasio y dejo entrenar de nuevo a Syaoron. Aún nervioso por todo lo que paso, el castaño se equivocó en una pose, el moreno lo vio y después de arrojar el saco al armario, vestirse (incluso se puso de nuevo su chaqueta deportiva), tomó al castaño por la espalda, Syaoron casi salta de la sorpresa. Kurogane acomodó sus brazos en forma correcta.

— Que tu puño este a la altura de tu hombro, como si fuera un triángulo — dijo cerca del rostro del castaño tomando el pequeño puño de Syaoron, — estás en guardia, recuerda,… tu otro brazo aquí, a la altura del pecho — con el otro brazo acomodo con fuerza el brazo de Syaoron, — tus piernas deben estar más separadas… — dijo metiendo su pierna entre las de Syaoron y empujando el pie trasero, — dobla más la rodilla… — ordeno el moreno.

_«Si me dobló más me caeré ////»_ pensó Syaoron obedeciendo, de pronto sintió como el moreno se alejó.

— Perfecto… eres bueno — exclamo el profesor, — quizás te interesaría entrar al equipo de kendo… — agregó de lado, Syaoron no dijo nada solo asintió con suavidad. — Nos vemos mocoso, es decir, Syaoron — dijo alzando su mano, saliendo por la puerta desapareció.

Unos diez minutos después en el gimnasio apareció Syaoran buscando a su hermano, lo encontró en posición de guardia muy quieto, al acercarse un poco, su hermano se dio cuenta de su presencia, soltó sus manos, sus manos sangraban un poco y dejo caer todo su cuerpo al piso con un enorme suspiro, su hermano se sorprendió un poco, se inclino para estar a su altura en ese momento.

— ¿Paso algo nii-chan? — pregunto algo preocupado.

— Paso todo… — contestó Syaoron dejando confundido a Syaoran, — vamos a casa — dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿No te cambiaras el karategi? — pregunto Syaoran.

— Hoy no… hace calor — dijo sonriendo.

— Si hace calor… — dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.

Syaoron tomó una ducha antes de acostarse, necesitaba bajarse los calores del día, no pudo pensar en nadie más que en Kurogane-sensei en toda la tarde, aún bajo el agua de su tina no dejaba de imaginarlo como lo vio durante esos momentos, semi desnudo, sudando… o///O Se sumergió dentro la tina hasta contener la respiración pero ni eso alejo los pensamientos del moreno. Syaoron solo buscaba una excusa para poder confesarse, imaginaba que sería rechazado pero debía intentarlo, o moriría de angustia.

Syaoran tenía el mismo dilema dentro de las sabanas de su cama, ese mismo día mientras Syaoron tenía su sueño echó realidad con el profesor de educación física, el joven castaño después de mucho meditarlo se confesó a su profesor de química. Había terminado la clase, y todos salieron corriendo a disfrutar su libertad pero Syaoran se quedó. Fai lo miró desde el frente del salón mientras borraba el pizarrón lleno de formulas químicas que la mitad de la clase no entendió. Syaoran estaba de pie, con su mochila en la espalda.

— Fai-sensei… — lo llamo.

— Mmm — exclamo a modo de respuesta sin girarse a ver a su alumno.

— Estoy enamorado de ti — confesó en voz firme y clara, Fai dejo de borrar el pizarrón. — ¿No dices nada? Esta bien, no esperaba una respuesta de todos modos, solo sentí que debía decirlo, gracias — hizo una reverencia y salió del salón para buscar a su hermano. Fai aún miraba el pizarrón estaba colorado de la vergüenza.

_«Syaoran-kun»_ pensó borrando con fuerza para desahogar la emoción.

Así fueron los hechos, los gemelos Lee tuvieron un día atareado durante la escuela. Sin contar que a Watanuki Kimihiro, le sucedió algo similar. Desde la secundaria, Watanuki sostenía una relación muy cercana con Doumeki Shizuka, un amigo. Doumeki, Himawari y él era un trío inseparable, Watanuki siempre anda suspirando por Himawari, ella lo hace sentir como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, pero un buen día Doumeki se le confesó al chico, sin saber como resolver el dilema, aceptó la relación.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, la verdad era que su relación no distó mucho de ser diferente que antes, Watanuki seguía admirando a Himawari como si fuera la única mujer del planeta, casi una diosa. Mientras que a Doumeki lo trataba de manera grosera, como desde el primer día en que lo conoció. De vez en cuando, se besaban; a veces salían juntos a ciertas partes. Pero no fue hasta que Doumeki exigió más de esa relación que Watanuki se asustó.

El gigante, de forma descarada, se robo al flacucho a la azotea del edificio para "hacer algo más" que simplemente almorzar. Watanuki se congeló en el momento en que sintió que su novio se estaba propasando, su mano estaba en un sitio inadecuado dentro de su pantalón y la situación se salio de control. Asustado, atinó a darle una bofetada al chico, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, pero tropezó y se lastimo un pie. Yuui-sensei iba pasando cuando descubrió al joven herido.

— ¿Watanuki-kun? ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó acercándose para ayudarlo. Watanuki aprovechó la cercanía para aferrarse a su persona. — Estas temblando, ¿qué tienes? — insistió el rubio pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sin mucho que hacer, Yuui llevó al joven a la enfermería para un diagnostico de su pie. Entre tanto en la azotea, Doumeki sentía su derrota por un mal movimiento, de cierta forma no esperaba una reacción tan violenta de Watanuki pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y no había manera de cambiarlo. Ni Syaoran, ni Syaoron, los familiares más cercanos de Watanuki supieron lo que a su primo le sucedió durante el almuerzo. Tampoco supieron lo que sucedió en la enfermería.

Watanuki lloró frente a Yuui-sensei, este lo miró enternecido. Intentó calmarlo un poco, acurrucando al joven en su pecho, y acariciando su cabeza pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

— ¿Acaso es Doumeki-kun el causante de tus lágrimas? — pregunto Yuui, Watanuki se congeló de nuevo, — Si es así — exclamo Yuui sosteniendo el rostro de Watanuki, — entonces déjame ayudarte… — y besó al joven de forma lenta y suave.

— ¿Yuui-sensei? — exclamó Watanuki con la cara roja.

— Sabes, desde hace tiempo Watanuki-kun me ha gustado mucho — confesó el rubio, aun sosteniendo al jovencito. — Pienso que te quiero… — exclamo más contento, abrazando a Watanuki.

Si el lector piensa que ese fue un día atareado, deberá darse cuenta que el día siguiente fue un poco peor. Los gemelos Lee no pudieron dormir muy bien en toda la noche, igual que Watanuki. No parecían los mismos de siempre, al contrario, estaban muy desanimados, y sus mejores amigas lo notaron de inmediato. Sakura se acercó junto con Tomoyo, a los hermanos Lee.

— Buenos días Syaoran-kun, Syaoron-kun — saludo la niña al tenerlos de frente, — ¿se encuentran bien? — pregunto preocupada, Syaoran sonrió para ella.

— Estamos bien, es solo que no pudimos dormir muy bien — explico el castaño.

— Entiendo… — exclamo Sakura insatisfecha por esa respuesta, entonces la campana sonó indicando el inicio de clases. — Vamos a clases — dijo la niña y tomo al joven de la mano para correr hacia su aula.

Tomoyo y Syaoron estaban más tranquilos, caminaron juntos hacia la entrada de manera lenta. Tomoyo observó a Syaoron con detenimiento. Ella deseaba descubrir el secreto de su amigo, y el misterio tuvo solución cuando Kurogane-sensei pasó frente de ellos para sermonearlos por llegar tarde a sus clases, el rostro de Syaoron se tornó un poco rojo, Tomoyo sonrió. Sakura y Syaoran corrieron tomados de las manos, cruzaron los largos pasillos, sonrientes, sus mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio, pero en su camino tropezaron con Fai-sensei. Hubo un sonido estrepitoso, y todos estaban en el suelo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — exclamo asustado Syaoran, — ¿estas bien? — agrego estirando su mano para se pusiera de pie.

— Si, estoy bien… — dijo la joven. — ¿Se encuentra bien sensei? — pregunto mirando al rubio levantarse por si solo.

— Si… — dijo con una sonrisa, — pero chicos, procuren no correr en los pasillos — agregó, Sakura se sonrojo avergonzada, al igual que Syaoran. — Ahora vayan a clases — indico el rubio, los chicos salieron corriendo, de nuevo, de ahí.

Fai se quedo mirando hacia el frente, vio cuando Syaoran desapareció en una vuelta. Suspiro de forma melancólica, entonces recordó la escena antes de tropezar, dos adolescentes que se conocen desde pequeños, sonriendo uno para el otro, Fai no podía dar créditos que tan solo el día de ayer ese mismo joven confesó su amor hacia él, era imposible.

— Así es mejor… Syaoran-kun le va más Sakura-chan — dijo en voz alta, entonces el mismo se dirigió a su salón para impartir su primera clase.

Watanuki llegó tarde, pero tenía excusa, después de todo estaba herido de un pie, fue acompañado todo el camino por su querida Himawari. En el pasillo, Watanuki soñaba caminar entre nubes con un ángel (Himawari) que lo lleva del brazo, estaba en el paraíso, tan embobado que no vio a Doumeki venir hacia él de frente, y a Yuui-sensei llegar por detrás.

— Doumeki-kun, buenos días — exclamo Himawari trayendo a la realidad a Watanuki, nervioso miró hacia los lados para hallar una forma de escapar pero no tenía salida. De pronto, simplemente se desplomó. — Waaa Watanuki-kun, ¿estas bien? — pregunto la chica algo confundida, Doumeki entendió la indirecta y se retiró, pero el rubio profesor se acerco para auxiliar a la damita.

— Watanuki-kun, ten más cuidado… puedes lastimarte más — regaño el mayor sosteniendo al joven en brazos. — Kunogi-chan ve a clases, llevaré a Watanuki-kun a la enfermería… — indico el profesor, la chica obedeció.

En la enfermería, Watanuki estaba sentado en una cama, Yuui sentado frente a él en una silla, no dejaba de observar detenidamente al jovencito, Watanuki no podía sostener la mirada a su profesor, estaba demasiado avergonzado por los hechos pasados el día anterior. Yuui suspiró.

— ¿Es qué acaso no piensas mirarme? — pregunto rendido. Watanuki no contestó. — Lo siento, creo que exageré el día de ayer… — dijo el rubio, Watanuki levantó la mirada. — Sin embargo, lo que dije es verdad — reafirmo viéndose reflejado en los ojos claros del jovencito.

— Si eso piensas… no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar — exclamo Watanuki perdido. Yuui sonrió, se levantó y rodeó al joven con sus brazos.

— Y… yo no puedo hacer que me ames… — exclamo en tono triste, beso la cabeza de Watanuki y se acercó a su rostro. — Tu amas a Doumeki-kun, ¿cierto? — exclamo el mayor, Watanuki bajo la mirada.

— Creo que si… — contestó en un murmullo.

— Si lo amas, díselo… así como yo lo hice contigo… — dijo el profesor, — estoy seguro que él corresponderá tus sentimientos, no tengas miedo a lo que pasará… sé valiente — exclamo el profesor sonriendo. Entonces volvió a abrazar al jovencito, Watanuki correspondió el gesto en agradecimiento.

La primera clase de Syaoron se suspendió, así que tuvo tiempo libre para leer en el jardín, su hermano no era el único interesado la historia, leía a algunos teóricos de la materia, su favoritos son los autores de la escuela de Annales. Tomoyo tenía ensayo de coro a primera hora pero terminó temprano, y quedo libre para encontrarse con su amigo en el césped de la academia.

Sentados juntos, comenzaron a conversar sobre la escuela, la familia, los amigos, cosas comunes entre los jóvenes, aunque el castaño se distrajo un momento en la conversación cuando Kurogane-sensei paso cerca de ellos, Tomoyo le saludó, pero Syaoron se quedo callado. La chica sonrió ante la timidez de su amigo, el moreno siguió su camino.

— Deberías decirle… — exclamo la joven.

— ¿Decirle qué a quién? — exclamo Syaoran aún perdido.

— Obvio… dile a Kurogane-sensei que te gusta… — dijo la jovencita, Syaoron la miró sorprendido, con la cara roja.

— ¿Co-co-cómo…? — exclamo en un balbuceo. La joven sonrió.

— No pienses en tonterías, tu oportunidad se esta yendo… — exclamo ella, Syaoron recupero la calma.

— Tomoyo-chan, gracias — exclamo con una sonrisa, y salio corriendo de la escena.

— Buena suerte, Syao-kun — pensó en voz alta la jovencita.

Kurogane se dirigía a su oficina para encargarse de alguno que otro pendiente, cuando sintió que sus ropas eran jaladas por una fuerza, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un jadeante Syaoron, su cara estaba encendida, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por la carrera para alcanzar a su profesor.

— Kurogane-sensei… — exclamo despacio, dándose un respiro, — yo debo decirle algo… — comenzó a dudar, pero apretó con fuerza su puño, aún sostenía a Kurogane con su mano, — usted… usted, me gusta — dijo con voz fuerte y clara pero sin levantar la mirada, tenía miedo.

— Repítelo de nuevo, dímelo a la cara — exclamo el moreno, sin ningún reproche, Syaoron obedeció, el rostro sereno de Kurogane lo puso más nervioso.

— Kurogane-sensei, tú me gustas — repitió el jovencito clavado en los ojos rojos del mayor. Kurogane expresó una media sonrisa, tomo a Syaoron de la mano y lo condujo a su oficina.

Dentro de la oficina, el mayor de deshizo de su chaqueta, tomo al castaño en brazos y lo besó, Syaoron estaba muy sorprendido por esa respuesta, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Syaoron se dejo llevar por sus emocione, ese beso de pronto se multiplico en varios, Kurogane-sensei era un hombre muy apasionado. Sin poder respirar, Syaoron interrumpió las caricias, con su mano en el rostro del mayor, Kurogane se molesto pero era razonable. Syaoron tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, sentía que iba a derrumbarse de la sorpresa.

Doumeki se preocupo por Watanuki, tomo la decisión de ir a verlo a su aula, pero en el camino se encontró con Himawari quien le dijo que Yuui-sensei lo había llevado a la enfermería. El joven corrió hacia allá para simplemente encontrarse con Watanuki abrazado de Yuui-sensei, los dos se veían muy cercanos. Watanuki levantó la mirada, y se encontró con el rostro enfadado de Doumeki, el joven se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino, Watanuki intentó a gritos detenerlo pero no le hizo caso.

Yuui ayudó al joven a ponerse de pie, Watanuki uso todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a Doumeki, a pesar de la molestia que sentía en su pie, no se detuvo, grito su nombre por todo el pasillo. Al llegar a unas escaleras, Doumeki seguía ignorando al joven de anteojos, solo cuando Watanuki gritó su nombre de pila, el joven se distrajo.

— Shizuka… por favor espera… — suplico el joven recargado en la pared de la escalera.

— No tengo porque esperar — replico el joven siguiendo su camino. Watanuki estiró su mano por reflejo, perdió el camino y se desplomo en las escaleras, Doumeki lo atrapó.

Watanuki se aferró al cuerpo de Doumeki, no quería que se marchará enfadado, deseaba explicarle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces atinó solo a besarlo, lo besó con todo el sentimiento que tenía. Doumeki rompió el contacto, tomo a Watanuki y se dirigió al baño, era peligroso que los vieran de esa forma en la escuela, besarse en los pasillos no era una actitud respetuosa para la institución.

— Idiota… pudiste salir herido — replico Doumeki dejando a Watanuki sentado en el suelo.

— Fue un accidente — explico el joven. — Además te pedí que esperaras pero no hacías caso… — reclamo el joven señalando al otro. Doumeki rodó los ojos.

— Entonces… ¿Qué deseas decirme? — dijo el joven en tono austero, Watanuki dio un respiro.

— Doumeki, no, Shizuka… yo, tú… — estaba nervioso, algo inseguro — me gustas — dijo en un murmullo. Doumeki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, de pronto tenía a Watanuki en sus brazos.

— ¿No es mentira? ¿No quieres estar con alguien más? — pregunto algo eufórico, Watanuki negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué hay de Yuui-sensei, él…? — Watanuki lo interrumpió con un beso.

— Yuui-sensei es buena persona, pero supongo que no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti… así que acostúmbrate — sentencio el joven, Doumeki sonrió.

Cuando Doumeki intentó "devorarse" a su novio en el baño, de pronto fueron interrumpidos por un jovencillo de ojos misteriosos, uno de sus compañeros de clase, Masayoshi-kun. El joven estaba tan avergonzado que salió corriendo del baño, Watanuki se avergonzó también, Doumeki sonrió, entonces Watanuki le reclamo, comenzó una nueva pelea. (N/a. Aplausos por la aparición especial de Masayoshi-kun xD).

Dejando de lado la discusión de esta pareja, volvamos a la oficina de Kurogane. Syaoron estaba derrumbado en el sillón, sentía ganas de vomitar, la emoción lo estaba matando. Kurogane estaba recargado sobre la pared, tenia la mirada clavada en Syaoron.

— Sensei, ¿esto es un sueño? — pregunto de pronto Syaoron, Kurogane no entendió el porque de esa pregunta.

— No lo creo — dijo el mayor, acercándose al escritorio, Syaoron rodeo el cuerpo de su profesor ahí sentado. Syaoron comenzó a llorar.

— Estoy muy feliz… — confesó, Kurogane sonrió, el pequeño no solo era rudo sino también muy tierno.

— Eso me hace feliz — dijo el mayor un poco colorado, ser amable no era su estilo. Syaoron lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba muy contento.

Kurogane y Syaoron estaban juntos, Watanuki y Doumeki resolvieron su dilema, Yuui pudo confesarse a quien amaba, pero aun existe una pregunta en el aire, la respuesta de Fai-sensei para con Syaoran. La respuesta de Syaoran no llego a temprana hora, la respuesta es muy sencilla, porque la materia de química la lleva en la última hora de clases.

Fai presentía que debía enfrentarse a Syaoran, después de todo una confesión de amor es una cosa seria, deseaba darle la mejor respuesta pero no estaba seguro de continuar. A la hora del descanso, su querido hermano le confesó lo sucedido con Watanuki, como las cosas salieron mal solo para el joven rubio que sufrió una desilusión. Fa temía que Syaoran olvidará todo y lo dejará por Sakura, él sabe muy bien que Syaoran es amigo casi de cuna de la pequeña Sakura, era muy compresible.

La campana sonó indicando la libertad para las pobres almas atormentadas con los secretos de la ciencia. Como el día anterior, todos salieron corriendo, excepto Syaoran pero antes de quedarse por completo solo, recibió un beso de Sakura en su mejilla. Fai malinterpreto el beso, y quiso hacer acto de desaparición pero no logró huir del castaño.

— Lamento molestarlo, solo que imagine que era justo tener una respuesta… no importa cual sea — dijo el joven frente a frente del rubio.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — pregunto Fai en tono lastimero.

— Lo siento, como dicen… el corazón no elije, ni yo mismo lo entiendo — intentó explicarse el joven, Fai se sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué yo y no Sakura-chan? — insistió el rubio, Syaoran rió.

— Por supuesto que quiero a Sakura, pero es diferente, la quiero como una hermana, es el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacia mi hermano… — explico Syaoran con una sonrisa tierna. Fai dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

— Tu también me gustas, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar… — exclamo Fai abrazando a su pequeño castaño.

Al final del día, todos eran felices con sus respectivas parejas, en casa de la directora se hizo una fiesta muy especial donde todos fueron invitados. Ninguno de los invitados podía disimular su felicidad, y las chicas estaban muy contentas, ellas sabían desde el principio que las cosas terminarían de esa forma. Kurogane bebía tranquilo con Syaoron sentado a su lado, Watanuki tenía una pelea con Doumeki a causa de la forma excesiva de comer del segundo, y Fai molestaba divertido a su reciente novio, Syaoran estaba sonrojado.

— Por la felicidad… que llegue a todos — dijo Yuuko alzando la copa, los demás la acompañaron el ritual, las copas chocaron y las sonrisas se compartieron.

**FIN**


End file.
